Cops and Robbers Everfree Prison
by nintendgal101
Summary: Deep in the forest of Everfree stands an old and worn down prison. With a sudden rise in crime the prison has been forced to reopen it's cells which have stood empty for years. Follow Warden Stephens as he struggles to keep these prisoners locked in these cells. Will he succeed or will these prisoners escape like the prisoners of Everfree did fifty years ago? T for Language
1. The First Inmates

The Inmates Arrive

Warden Stephens was nervous. Today was his first day as Warden of Everfree(1) Prison. Not to mention today his first inmates arrived. The Prison had been shut down after a large group of Maximum Security prisoners had escaped. However recently there had been a rise in crime and The Diamond King had reopened the prison. So now Stephen Stephens (2) was now warden at this old run down prison.

The Warden turned and looked down at the info folders on his desk and began to flip through them.

Name: CaptainSparklez

Age: 21

Crimes: Keeping a Slime as a pet without a license

Hunting of an endangered species

Murder(3)

Sentence: Lifetime(4)

Name: Holly Pearlwing

Age: 17

Crimes: Arson

Thievery from a village

Murder

Hunting of an Endangered Species

Sentence: Lifetime in Prison

Name: Xephos

Age: Undocumented(5)

Crimes: Thievery of several valuable objects

Having radioactive things on others property

Murder

Sentence: Lifetime in prison

Name: Honeydew

Age: Undocumented(5)

Crimes: Theivery

Destruction of private and public property

Murder

Sentence: Lifetime in Prison

Name: SkydoesMinecraft

Age: Undocumente(5)

Crimes: Stealing from the first National Bank of Budder

Squid massacre

Eating a palm tree.

Resisting Arrest

Attempts to escape Prison

Warden Stephens reread the girl of the groups file. 17? How could that be? Must be a typo. Just then a police officer walked in and told Warden Stephens that the prisoners were in their cells. Warden Stephens pointed out the age on Holly's folder and informed that thought it was a typo she was also actually 15(6). What the?

**YAY! I AM ALIVE! And writing things. Yay! Also most of these things were actually done in Minecraft**

**Yes I used a place from My Little Pony. I'm a brony. Deal wit it.**

**I cannot come up with names.**

**With all the PVP maps Jordan has done? I think we can say he has committed Minecraft Murder**

**Yes. Jordan is Only 21. Look it up.**

**This is fancy talk for I don't know and I don't wanna look it up.**

**Yep. Its true.**


	2. This Shall be Interesting

This Shall Be Interesting

_**Okay. Yes I know I messed up the numbers in the last chapter's author's note. I forgot where the numbers were and fanfiction deleted the numbers on the list. Also thanks to Hi (a guest) for telling me the YouTubers' ages that I didn't know though I am not so sure if he got Sky's age right. Pretty sure he is older than that. Also "hunting of an endangered species" just means at some point or another they have fought the enderdragon that I know of. So yeah let's get started.**_

Warden Stephens walked into the cell area. The men were on one side two per cell and the girl was in the second cell on the left. Supposedly the first cell on the left on each floor had a secret passage out. Good thing to know. "Hello there. I am Warden Stephen Stephens. You are to address me as Warden Stephens," Warden Stephens said

Holly snickered slightly at his name. Stephen Stephens? Really? The Warden turned toward the blonde and demanded "Just what are you laughing at?"

"Your name. I mean really Stephen Stephens? Am I the only one who finds that funny or at least slightly odd?" Holly asked looking at the other inmates.

"It is a bit strange," Captain Sparklez admitted.

Warden Stephens growled slightly. They sure weren't making this easy. "You will respect me. Got it blondey?"

"I'm guessing I'm blondey since I'm the blonde. But yes I understand you if that's what you mean," Holly said shrugging.

The Warden nodded before saying. "I'm sure it's been a long day for all of you. So let's just have dinner so you guys can get some sleep." The five people in cells nodded. Warden Stephens let them out of their cells and took the five to the cafeteria. From there he gave them about half an hour to eat. Holly started talking with the others quickly, telling jokes, and all around being a bit of a goofball.

After dinner Warden Stephens locked the inmates back in there cells. After making sure the cells were tightly locked the Warden walked to his office to get a bit of sleep himself.

_**So this is the first day. Plenty of mischief to come, mostly from me, Sky and Honeydew. This shall be interesting.**_


End file.
